


Drunken Stumbling

by flickawhip



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura walks Ellen home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Stumbling

“Ellen… are you drunk?”

Laura can barely hide her amusement, the woman is clearly at least tipsy, but she’s also nuzzling her neck in a way that makes it very hard not to moan a little. She can’t help her sensitive neck. 

“I’m not drunk…”

“Yeah, you are.”

Laura smiles.

“Come on, I’ll walk you home…”

Ellen trips over her own feet and Laura laughs again, letting Ellen nestle into her as they walk, stroking her back lightly. They’ve been friends for years now, it’s hard not to be amused. Ellen stumbles again and Laura can’t help pulling her closer, making the excuse to herself that it’s merely to stop the woman falling on her face.


End file.
